


Be my valentine?

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Valentine's Day Fluff, romantic dinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:35:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has always had a crush on Ross, oblivious to the fact that Ross has a huge crush on him too. Ross prepares him a romantic meal and confesses his love over wine and bedtime cuddles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be my valentine?

Smith sat crossed legged on his bed strumming out a few nonsense chords on his guitar, his fingers lazily moving along the frets in a melodic, almost pixie-like tune. He had his lamp on instead of the normal light so a soft yellow glow cast over him illuminating part of his room, the other left in a half shadow. He muttered along happily to the silly tune, repeating his strums while he swayed a little in time to his melody. Today was valentines day, specifically the day he had avoided going outside on for almost 3 years. The reason? Ross. He didn't know when his feelings had crept up on him and neither did he know why, but every time he was near Ross he felt a giddy rush of happiness and just had to look into his pretty blue eyes, his dark hair and his heavenly smile – just thinking about Ross made Smith lose track of his playing, his fingers drawing to a stop as a meek smile spread on his cheeks.

  
A soft knock at his door pulled him out of his stupor and he laid his guitar down on the bed beside him, calling for which of the two he lived with to come on in.  
Ross popped his head around the door with a smile, a silly chefs hat on his head almost falling off with the movement in a heart melting moment of ditzyness and Smith hoped the light didn't show the flush he swear brushed his cheeks.  
“Dinner, is served.”  
“Hmm?”  
“Well, Trott's off with his girlfriend and we have the place to ourselves, so, dinner.”  
“What you getting at mate, you want in my pants eh?” Smith said with a smile, too lazy to shout and grit his teeth.  
“Wha- no, Smith it's not- I mean-” Ross stuttered, eyes casting down. Smith watched him and breathed deeply, Ross was just too adorable for his own good.  
“I was just messing Ross, I'll be down in a sec.” Smith said, and as he heard Ross go downstairs he willed his heart to stop jumping erratically as a blush spread on his cheeks.  
  
Smith went downstairs when he felt his chest wasn't fluttering as much as it had been doing a minute ago. It was stupid really, it was only dinner with Ross. Just because it was valentines day didn't mean that it was a romantic meal, it was a meal between two friends who would, obviously, stay friends. Having a crush on your friend was one thing, but Ross was also a workmate, no love story was gonna happen there and even if there was a chance – there really wasn't. There hadn't been much discussion of sexuality so Smith just assumed Ross was straight, unlike himself who was probably as gay as they came.  
AS he came downstairs though, Ross was stood in front of the closed kitchen door. His apron and hat were gone and he stood with a smile.  
“Ross?”  
“Actually, I erm...I. Jesus.”  
“Whatever you've done Jesus isn't gonna help you.” Smith said cautiously while Ross laughed nervously.  
“Hmm. Actually, I have a better idea than my last idea. Close your eyes.”  
“What are you-”  
“Close them.”  
“Okay.” Smith said, then closed his eyes. A few seconds passed and he felt Ross's hand cover his face. He stiffened a gasp and ignored the butterflies in his stomach and focused on walking forwards until he felt Ross stop, his hand tugging on his face a little. Ross's hands left his face,  
“But wait! One more second...okay....now. Open!”  
Smith opened his eyes and what he saw stunned him. The table had a white silk cloth draped over it, a rose laid in the middle with petals scattered around in a carefully manner. A bottle of wine was also by the rose, between two plates of the most amazing looking steak, plated in a meticulous manner that made it look perfect. Ross was stood by a chair, shyly looking down with a dazzlingly hopeful Alex felt himself choke up, and his brain raced ahead of his heart while he tried to catch up to what Ross had done.  
“It's- Ross, it's perfect.”  
“Well...I've kinda like you for a while...a lot more than a while but I didn't know if you'd... you know, or well-”  
“Ross. Thank you.” Alex whispered, he could feel his eyes almost tear which was stupid but his heart was beating so fast and he gasped quietly when Ross took his hand and lead him to sit down.  
“Steak with mushrooms roasted in red wine, asparagus and roasted baby carrots with chive butter.” Ross announced proudly while he poured Alex a half glass of wine.  
“This is amazing....”  
“Well, it's not the best...” Ross said which made Alex's heart swell with how much effort he could see Ross put into this meal.  
“No really, it tastes great!” He said and it did. He loved asparagus, especially roasted, and the crunchy contrast to how it melted so much like basil inside his mouth was delicious. Ross took pride in his cooking and Alex knew that, this was even more special though. Watching Ross's eyes, so much like glittering diamonds flick to his own, his rosy blush and radiant smile while he looked away, his blush increasing, it had Alex just staring at Ross's beautiful _everything_. His long dark lashed that framed his eyes, the way his eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled, the way his soft lips would curve just slightly to the side, everything about Ross had always been beautiful to Alex, but sitting here with him in the most comfortable and romantic setting he had ever been in with Ross, just the two of them...  
“Day dreaming again?”  
“You're so beautiful Ross.”  
“I'll take that as a yes.” He chuckled. “But tell me, how long have you felt like this?”  
“About 2 years after we met.” Alex admitted with a guilty smile which melted as Ross rolled his eyes.  
“I know you're not great with feelings, but that long?”  
“I've jizzed to you mate.”  
“That's really romantic.”  
“But you've done the same.”  
“Every night just beating my meat! Oh!” He exclaimed, beaming as he shook his hand erratically in the air as Alex laughed gleefully.  
“It's kinda ridiculous really though...to think we've liked each other all this time.” Alex said, shaking his head.  
“All that passive aggressive flirting too. I was sure you were always just messing around.”  
“We're literally the worst.”  
“Also,” Ross said with an adorable smile, “Trott was the one who actually told me to do this.”  
“Wait – really?”  
“Yeah, he actually said, 'just fuck each other already'.” Ross said, laughing with as Alex poured their glasses half again.  
“He would wouldn't he. You know, I've never had a romantic meal cooked for me, this is my first.” Alex smiled.  
Ross looked up in surprise, “Really?”  
“Yeah, and it's the best I one I could ever have asked for.”  
“Thanks.” Ross smiled. “so, I know this is like the first date and everything but are we gonna fuck afterwards or not?”  
“Haha!” Alex laughed, “My huge cock would not fit in your butt.”  
“Who said I'm the one getting fucked?” Ross replied with a sly smiled as Alex blushed and stuttered,  
“Wait, uhm, well you see...I wouldn't actually err, mind that...heh.”  
“I know I wouldn't.” Ross winked, setting Alex off giggling again, then Ross.  
“Wait, you didn't say my dick was not huge...what fantasies have you been having?”  
“I'll show you if you want.” Ross hinted, raising his eyebrow as Alex ducked his head while laughing.

  
Their conversation seemed to go so fast but last so long, like time had stopped just for them and them only. Their plates were empty long before they left the table and Alex was sure the wine had made him giggly and Ross's cheeks were flushed.  
“Gosh, this meal was really delicious Ross.” Alex said once they had both gotten over their laughter, “amazing.”  
“I didn't make a dessert-”  
“That doesn't matter mate, leave the dishes, I wanna cuddle you, c'mon.” Alex said, pulling a laughing Ross out of the kitchen.  
His heart rushed ahead of time and they both giggled into the dark of Alex's room as they half stumbled while undressing on their way to the bed.  
“God, I fucking love you.” Ross whispered against Alex's shoulder as he wrapped him in his arms.  
“Ah, Ross the honest drunk. I love you too you adorable idiot.” Alex yawned, turning in Ross's arms and wriggling down the bed a little so he could rest his head on Ross's warm chest.  
“Thought you were gonna fuck me.” Alex mumbled into Ross's chest.  
“Nah, tomorrow maybe.”  
“Hmmm...night Ross.”  
“Good night Alex...thanks for a great night.” Ross murmured, but Alex was already lost in Ross's steady heartbeats that were synchronised. He felt light headed as the last few breathtaking hours washed over him and he couldn't help but smile and snuggle closer to Ross.  
“Happy valentines day.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy valentines day!


End file.
